


Happy Pill

by mistermagic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Ships added as we go, Soft Like Memory Foam, everyone loves everyone, happy thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistermagic/pseuds/mistermagic
Summary: Short, wholesome drabbles to get you through the day :)
Relationships: All of them - Relationship, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Not all of them may be wholesome in situation but I assure you they will be wholesome in nature!  
> I hope I could make your day just a little bit better! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Feel free to follow me @twicethemagic
> 
> Inspired by @4AMShower on Twitter

* * *

**Contents**

2\. Courage (Saida)

3\. Confidence (Dahmo)

4\. Home (Mimo)

More to come :)


	2. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun goes for a joyride with the joy of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see how long I can keep this up. (Migrating chapters from AFF still)  
> Stay tuned <3

Dahyun was wrapped up tight in her hoodie, making sure the strings were pulled extra tight. It may have hindered her vision and given her a little bit of a headache, but that’s exactly how she wanted it. As little contact with the outside world as possible – her only connection to it in the form of Sana sitting at her side, the poor girl’s arm losing all circulation as it was squeezed by a terrified Dahyun.

As they neared the peak of the ride, Dahyun made sure to say her prayers to everyone she knew and loved. At least now if she didn’t make it, Sana would still be able to carry on her dying wish.

The nose of their car began to straighten out and Dahyun could feel the end of her life fast approaching. She clenched her eyes shut, ready to let everything go, even Sana's arm, but as if her prayers had been answered there was a sudden stop. Dahyun had no idea what was happening. All she felt was gravity’s pull, willing them in the opposite direction as if telling them this was a bad idea. Maybe this was God's way of letting Dahyun have her life flash before her eyes. It was too bad she couldn't think of anything besides Sana, the love of her life she wanted to spend every waking moment with, even her last.

That was her last thought before the drop.

It took Dahyun by surprise, her pale skin growing paler which each twist and turn. The rollercoaster took them up and down and… all around? Dahyun couldn’t really tell at that point. Her mind had turned off and her throbbing head wouldn’t have allowed her to care anyways. She could tell that Sana was having the time of her life, unable to comprehend how her lungs hadn’t already burst with how loud she was. If they had, Dahyun wouldn't have had much hope in her dying wish being carried on anymore, but she couldn't even bear to think about that. All she could do was hope her girlfriend was enjoying herself while continuing to cling on for dear life.

After what felt like ages, the ride finally began to slow down as they neared the end. The only real sign being the whine Sana emitted once she realized it too. But after the whining, came a giggle, followed by a tight squeeze from the girl beside her.

“Dahyun? You can open your eyes now~”

“No. Not until it stops moving.”

Dahyun nuzzled herself deeper into Sana’s torso.

“Baby you’re so brave. I really didn’t think you’d come on here with me.”

“I–I–It’s okay. It wasn't the worst. I kinda... enjoyed it.” Dahyun lied, causing the older girl to gasp in surprise.

“You did?!” Sana broke their hug to look at her, in fear that maybe her girlfriend had been replaced while they were in the air.

“Of course, couldn’t you tell?”

Sana was baffled, worried if she should take poor Dahyun to the psychiatrist at this point.

“It’s because you were here with me.” A smile broke through the hole in her hoodie. It was hard for Sana to not attack her with a hug after that.

The restraints lifted and they were finally free to exit the vehicle, but the couple just stayed there, relishing in the feeling as they both sat there a little longer in the embrace of each other. Here was a girl who hated rollercoasters more than anything, but she was still willing to put her life on the line for her girlfriend’s enjoyment.

And there was nothing more romantic to Sana than that.

After some time (while surprisingly not getting kicked out), the new passengers had all settled in their seats and the restraints came back down. The machinery around them began roaring back to life, about to take them on another joyride. 

“We’re going again?!” Dahyun asked, fearfully clutching onto her girlfriend’s arm again.

“I can tell them to stop. We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

But after some quiet deliberation, Dahyun surrendered herself to her girlfriend's happiness. 

“No. Don’t.” Dahyun pulled down Sana's raised arm and placed their held hands into her lap before they could grab anyone's attention. “I’d… I’d love to go.”

“What was that?!” Sana shouted, the noises from the ride making it hard to hear. "If you really want to leave you're gonna have to be louder!"

“I said I’d love to!” Dahyun screamed back, clutching the girl until her knuckles turned white, the machine whirring to life as they began climbing upwards again.

Mishearing Dahyun's words as _I love you_ , Sana blushed at the girl's sudden confession. But of course Sana responded in the only way she knew how, by squeezing Dahyun as tight as possible and screaming in her ear, “I love you too!"

Dahyun merely rolled her eyes as she tightened the straps of her hoodie once more.

The praying, the life flashing, Dahyun experienced it all just like she had the first time around, only this time, she came to find it was all just a little bit less scary than the last.

* * *

_"You give me courage"_

* * *


	3. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun finds her groove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written awhile ago so it might be a little dated.  
> Enjoy & stay tuned <3

The track ended. All that could be heard was heavy breathing while the four girls held their poses. Their bodies heaved up and down, the heat from being on the stage finally hitting them as their adrenaline dropped.

It was just their dress rehearsal, but already the girls were exhausted. It was more than just a special stage – at least to Dahyun. This was her chance to finally shake off the cute image everyone had of her. Especially compared to her special stage of _Kissing You_ she performed in pigtails and a lollipop, the pressure was _on_.

Her body was trembling most of all out of the four girls. Momo noticed her chest swelling more and more with each intake of breath. She couldn’t help herself. After months and months of practice, telling herself over and over again that she could do it, she was finally breaking down. Momo knew this would happen, she had the most pressure on her, and it had been building up for so long that it was only about time.

It all started over a year ago, when she performed her exaggerated version of Taemin’s _Move_ at a fanmeeting. It was a hit among the fans, they gushed over the fancam of her cover for weeks afterwards, but not for the reasons she had wanted. Not when she was asked by her members to perform a serious cover – in stark contrast to everything she was known for doing.

Dahyun would be front and center for a majority of the song, PD-nim telling her she would finally be getting the screen time she deserved after their many comebacks where she suffered in terms of line distribution. For a brief moment at the beginning Momo was happy for her… but then she thought about the thousand-yard stares from the audience that would be on the poor girl, piercing her skin with their gazes. The cameras that would be following her, collecting evidence of her inadequacies and putting them out onto the internet where she would be forever subjected to the complaints of netizens telling her to stick to her lane of comedy.

Not that she hated it when fans praised her for the laughs she provided and her witty humor on variety shows, but time and time again she would always ask to be seen for more than that. More than her over-the-top comedy, more than her self-deprecating humor… she was more than that.

And Momo was determined to prove it. The world would finally get to see that Dahyun was more than what they knew. They would finally see the Dahyun that _she_ knew.

* * *

While her members were all busy touching up their makeup and giving their last mic checks, Dahyun left by herself, pacing back and forth across the room – breaking down.

She couldn’t do it. As she stared herself in the mirror, as she recited her lines over and over, as she continued to focus on the intricacies of the moves she was making, she decided that she just couldn’t do it. She couldn’t be sexy.

She wasn’t like Momo, who had the confidence to post her intense dance covers on their Instagram page or show off in front of the variety show cameras. She was never praised for her dancing enough to get a nickname for it, never complimented on her body or her

She wasn’t like Mina, the elegant black swan who only came second to Momo in terms of dancing. But if there was one thing for sure that woman was so intricate with her moves, never making a mistake, always exuding emotions akin to the piece she danced to.

She wasn’t even like Chaeyoung, the acclaimed baby of their girl group who could now apparently be sexier than she ever could. With her new lady-killing blonde hair and her past performances of _Greedy,_ Chaeyoung at least had the repertoire to back her up.

She was just the comic relief. She was the one they called up to be her awkward self. She sure knew how to stir up a crowd, whether it was through jokes or self-deprecation, but it was certainly never in the way she needed to right now.

Whenever they had asked her to be sexy before she would always play it off in some comedic fashion. Like on K-Rush when she made all her unnies laugh by taking off her jacket. Or when she had to dance to ‘Havana’ on Idol Room and took it way over the top. She was good at that, she never doubted herself in those aspects, but sexy dancing? For real? In front of a live audience? Dahyun couldn’t imagine a worse situation.

But just as she surrendered all hope, head hanging in her arms, seated in the corner of the room defeated, that’s when she was picked right back up, her arms opened, taking in a warm hug from the kind stranger who warmly approached her. She could tell from the woman’s figure and physique that it was Momo. They hugged a lot in the past three years.

And with each hug, came the tears.

“I can’t do it,” Dahyun broke first, digging herself into her unnie’s neck.

"I heard you said the same thing before you went on that rollercoaster the other day."

"This is different..."

Momo sighed, stroking her back with slow gentle strokes. “Do you think I would have spent all those hours in the practice room with you if I didn’t think you could?”

“Well what if _they_ don’t think I can?”

Momo could feel the small girl trembling in her arms.

“Then you’ll just have to prove them all wrong.”

Dahyun stilled for a while, comforted by her words, until her thoughts began to run wild again.

“But it’ll be so hard… It’s all going online… People will keep watching and watching and watching…”

Dahyun shook her head with each of her worries, digging herself deeper and deeper into their embrace. She lost strength in herself as she did so, slipping off her feet. But even as she fell Momo took the chance to catch her, grab her, hold her tighter and tighter promising to never let her go. She held the girl’s head against her chest, squeezing to the one she called _hers_.

“Then they’ll finally see you like I see you. As the sexy goddess that you are.”

Dahyun couldn’t help but laugh, a smile breaking through her pale cheeks.

“And if they stop liking me after this? After I ruin the image they all have of me?”

Momo pulled her away to look into her eyes. And without hesitation, she reassured her.

“Then I’ll just have to love you in place of all of them.”

It was in that loving moment shared between them that Dahyun found a new spark within her.

She was Kim Dahyun. Someone who will always be loved and confident in being herself.

And now she'll also be known as the girl who no one expected to dance a sexy dance cover – and killed it.

* * *

_"You help me be confident"_

* * *


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect plan goes perfectly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the chapters I prewrote. Hopefully I can keep a steady schedule for you guys... maybe?  
> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned <3

Mina lifted the spoon to her lips once more to taste. She had to make sure the food was seasoned perfectly. She couldn’t afford to mess up again, not after the last fifteen attempts.

The taste was still bland, causing her to shake her head and dump more seasoning into the pot. Her hand hesitated when it hovered over the bottle of MSG, knowing it would ensure Momo could enjoy the taste no matter what, but decided against it thinking about their health. They had a special stage coming up and the whole reason she was cooking instead of ordering takeout was to find a healthier alternative after all…

She covered the pot once more and dragged her feet back to the couch. The television was on in front of her, but her eyes were fixed to the clock on the wall, her mind stuck worrying about the food on the stove.

Every week she would attempt to satisfy her girlfriend’s craving for her favorite food. Yet every week they would find themselves leaving the table disappointed with the lack of taste or even huddled around the toilet bowl holding each other’s hair up in the worst case.

But this time would be different. Or at least that’s what she would tell herself each time. And she wasn’t exactly wrong… The food _did_ turn out different each time, but never in a good way.

Mina sighed, shaking her head and trying to get the negative thoughts out of her mind. She decided to do it the way she knew best, to put on her headphones to tune out the world around her. A perfect plan. Perfect enough that she didn’t seem to notice, even when her head lulled backwards and her eyelids slowly began to droop down…

She awoke to a pair of hands violently shaking her cheeks. Her eyes opened to a terrified Momo, mouth wide open but with no sound coming from it. She pried off her headphones to the sound of blaring alarms and profanities coming out the older girl’s mouth. The smell of burning clearly hit her nose now.

“What happened?!” Momo screamed at the top of her lungs, shaking the wits out of Mina.

“I don’t know! I was making dinner and… and…”

The shaking stopped, Momo’s mouth forming into a sappy smile at Mina’s stammering.

“Aww, you were cooking for me again?”

“Momo! Now’s not the time! Do we have a fire extinguisher?!”

“I think there’s one in the hallway…”

* * *

Momo walked up to her girlfriend, draping a warm blanket around the latter. They stood in silent awe on the pavement next to their building with the rest of their neighbors, illuminated by the flashing blue and red lights as they watched the professionals putting out the last of the flames. The fire extinguisher had proved inadequate for what they had gotten themselves into.

Mina thanked the girl for the blanket, snuggling up into a back hug with her girlfriend as they continued to watch helplessly, but together.

“How did you extra practice session go with Dahyun?” Mina asked.

“She’s getting the hang of it.” Momo smiled as she met the younger’s eyes. “Almost as good as you.”

“You work so hard…” Mina pouted as she traced Momo’s eyebags, wiping off the soot and stains on her face.

“Is that why you were cooking for me?” Momo grinned her stupid grin. She already knew the answer she just loved hearing her girlfriend say it.

Mina nodded, tears forming in her eyes as she turned around to nuzzle herself fully into Momo’s embrace. They remained that way until the firefighters finally got all the smoke and fumes out and the couple were allowed back into their home. Besides the gaping hole in the wall next to their stove and the charred stains on almost every square inch of their kitchen, their apartment was still the same. They were home.

Once the shock of the whole situation had finally dissipated, they sat down at their dining table, having found extremely charred and blackened pig’s trotters lined neatly on a plate in front of them. Mina eyed the jokbal from a distance, poking it with a fork to check if it was okay, but Momo eyed the food with lust and hunger, holding up her utensils in a ready position.

Mina seemed hesitant. “Momo, I don’t think we should eat this…”

But seeing as everything in their fridge had either been melted or burnt to the point of being unrecognizable, Momo began to dig right in.

“Thank you for the meal!” she announced, before her face contorted in the most extreme ways in an attempt to chew through the tough outer layer and endure the horrifying taste that followed.

“It’s not… the worst…” she managed to squeak out between attacks from her gag reflex. “At least it’s not undercooked this time…”

“Really?!” Mina’s eyes lit up at Momo’s half-compliment, immediately beginning to cut herself a piece of the burnt meat.

The couple dug into their meal, tasting only the love that had been poured into it from Mina to Momo, making sure not to leave a single piece on their plate.

They even ended up carrying that love to the toilet bowl as it helplessly poured out of them all over again.

* * *

_"You give me a place to call home"_

__

* * *


	5. Unstoppable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can always take a turn for the better, just don't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing I've actually written in the past 6 months.. Let's hope I can be more consistent this time around.  
> Stay tuned! <3

“Another lesson?! Didn’t the tutor say she’d be busy today…?” Chaeyoung whined, pouty lips hidden under the cover of her blankets.

“Come on Chaeyoung. You guys made a promise. If PD-nim let you guys go to America you said you would try your best to learn English.”

“Well clearly _my_ best is not the same as _your_ best…”

“Chaeyoung, come on. Your instructor is already waiting in the other room.”

Resorting to only making unintelligible noises for the rest of the argument, her manager had no other choice except to back out of the maknaes’ room – but not without pulling one last trick from her sleeve.

“Alright, fine. I’ll stop bothering you…” Her manager sighed, but just as she was about to shut the door behind her, Chaeyoung could barely make out the words under her breath. “Can’t believe I have to be the one to cancel on Mina, especially after that crazy house fire she went through…”

At the sound of that one name in particular, just as predicted, Chaeyoung shot up off her bed sprinting off to the bathroom before her blanket had even touched the floor.

“Make sure to brush nicely, you might regret it if you don’t~” her manager chimed one last time before fully shutting the door.

It was a sly move her manager pulled, but it worked like a charm. Chaeyoung continued to tear through the locks of hair that wouldn’t settle right, more angry at the fact that she was rushed for time now since her manager hadn’t mentioned Mina’s name sooner. She pouted at herself in the mirror, giving one last look at the hideous shape her hair decided to take having literally just jumped out of bed.

On one hand, she could fix herself up as best as she could, but considering all the work that needed to be done to fix her hair, her face and her breath, it would mean she only had half the time to spend with Mina. On the other, she could literally roll right out of bed as her pure and unadulterated self to spend as much time with Mina as possible…

Despite feeling like she was staring back at the most horrifying thing she’d ever seen in the mirror, the choice was obvious to Chaeyoung.

* * *

No one, however, could have expected Mina to be more worse for wear than she was, her clothes in tatters with black stains all over them having been kissed by the fire. Immediately Chaeyoung’s heart sank. Here she was thinking about how she would be presented when Mina had gone through far worse and still showed up on time.

“Chaeng! You made it!” Mina giggled as she waved at the disheveled girl, taking the hand that had been fixing her own hair and motioning Chaeyoung to take a seat across from her. Her smile persisted despite the fact the smell that now pervaded the classroom, but nothing could ruin her happiness at this point.

As Chaeyoung was about to open her mouth to ask what happened, Mina shushed her right away.

“English only. This is for your own good. You promised, remember?” Mina raised her eyebrows in a teasing manner.

Chaeyoung couldn’t help but smile. The fire may have taken Mina’s belongings but her bright and beautiful attitude was left untouched.

“Yes, remember! Yay!!” Chaeyoung parroted Mina’s words back at her clapping her hands in fake excitement, but only growing more and more worried for the hour ahead.

“No. _I_ remember. Say it again.”

“ _I_ remember…”

“Good. Now can you write that out for me?”

Chaeyoung gave her a big fat pout, which was hard for Mina to fight off at first, but with resilience she resisted.

“Chaeng, it’s two words. This is really simple. If you can’t even do this how do you expect to finish this whole exam I wrote out for you?” Mina unraveled what seemed to be a scroll from ancient times that rolled down the whole length of the table ending up on the floor in front of Chaeyoung.

_You’ve got to be kidding me_ , Chaeyoung’s eyes read.

_Not at all_ , Mina’s replied.

It’s funny the things we do for love.

Because, whipped as she was, Chaeyoung took the whole exam from top to bottom, even taking the time to write her name cutely at the top of the page which Mina giggled at.

And whipped as she was, Mina never took her warm and loving eyes off her, watching the little scrunches of her nose every time she didn’t understand the question, or the way her dimple lit up the room with every moment of realization. Most sane people hated proctoring exams and demanded at least some kind of pay for it, yet Mina found herself stupidly smiling to herself, able to even be in the presence of her student – another reason she made the exam so long in the first place. It took her all night to write the questions in the dim light at the front seat of her sedan, but just being there, in the moment, Mina confirmed that everything had indeed been worth it.

Chaeyoung’s turn came soon after, trying as hard as she could to keep her eyelids from obstructing her view of Mina. She didn’t want to miss a single little noise Mina would make, or the way she would bite her pen while she was grading, even the way her eyebrows raised every time she was shocked at Chaeyoung’s wrong answers was pretty. She should have felt anxious, nervous, horrified even that Mina would be scoring and judging something that she deemed herself bad at, but honestly Chaeyoung welcomed it. She had always felt cared for and loved by Mina, so much so that worrying wasn’t even possible when they were together.

Even when the exam paper on her desk had a big fat zero at the top, Mina’s angry face was just so… captivating.

But her instructor’s expression softened rather quickly, much to Chaeyoung’s dismay, as she had already deciphered the sneaky girl’s plan.

“Let me guess, you planned to get every question wrong so PD-nim would schedule even more lessons so you could see me more often?”

“Was it that obvious?” Chaeyoung sighed, her plan already falling to pieces.

“Well no one can get every single question wrong unless they have a good idea what they’re doing…” Mina chuckled, “It’s quite impressive actually.”

“I don’t get it… Why aren’t you mad? You should be mad at me!”

“What? I could never be mad at you,” Mina’s expression stayed warm and soft in the face of Chaeyoung’s anger.

“But your apartment burned to the ground! You should be out apartment hunting right now. Or clothes shopping! Everyone knows about the fire… why are you here with me??”

“Chaeyoung…” Mina places her hands on Chaeyoung’s face. She loves the feeling of holding her, her thumb caressing her cheek leaving soot stains. “There’s no place I’d rather be. And besides, I made a promise to you, didn’t I? I promised that even once I moved out I’d always be here for you. Even if it means being here to learn this stupid language with you. So that someday you can be as unstoppable as you were made to be.”

A tear ran down her face, over the smudge that Mina had left.

The words suddenly came to her. She didn’t even have to think. The emotions welling up brought them out of her memory. Words she’d always wanted to say to Mina.

“I love you.”

Three simple English words earned her the warmest hug she had ever received. Chaeyoung pressed her cheek against her chest and ash-stained hands left marks on the back of her head, but she didn’t care. Nothing mattered more in that moment, and all other moments combined, than Mina’s warmth.

“I’m so happy.”

“Me too.”

Mina rested her cheek atop the younger girl’s head with a chuckle. She meant it. After the hell she had been through recently, Chaeyoung remained the bright spot in her life. Apart from all the sleeping in her car, the smell she could never seem to get out of her hair and the egregious lawsuit she was facing against the building owners, she still couldn’t get herself to miss out on English lessons.

After all, nothing would make her happier than seeing Chaeyoung achieve her dreams.

But for now, nothing mattered besides the warmth they shared between each other, at least until the hour for their lesson was up.

* * *

_"With you, I'm unstoppable"_

* * *


End file.
